metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bearborg/Archive 2
Things Congrats, now if you wouldn't mind... #Archive your talk please #Delete some things #Please fix the annoying white background when you click on edit summary. — A (t • ) 20:02, August 20, 2014 (UTC) 1 and 2 are done. I tried to fix 3, but there must be something about the CSS that I'm missing. The editable CSS page contains only one instance of the id "#wpSummary", but the actual css that my browser is loading contains two instances, only one of which I seem to be able to edit. I'll keep trying to figure it out. AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 23:04, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for trying either way, I'll look if anyone else knows the code. — A (t • ) 23:12, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Someone gave me the code that sets the text to black when you click on it. /* Text Changes */ inputtype='text':focus, inputtype='password':focus, textarea:focus, #wpOldTitle:focus, #wpReason:focus, #wpSummary:focus, #searchInput:focus { background: #f9f9f9; color:#222; } /* Edit Summary */ table.diff { border: none; width: 98%; border-spacing: 4px; table-layout: fixed; color: #222; } It's working for me. — A (t • ) 13:52, August 21, 2014 (UTC) I've implemented it, and it seems to be working. Thanks for getting this fixed! AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 18:26, August 21, 2014 (UTC) I didn't expect it to effect the history changes as well, but it's definitely more tolerable than the bright background. You're welcome. Edit:If you want you could change it the current color of links or a nice phazon blue so the history doesn't need to be highlighted too.— A (t • ) 18:45, August 21, 2014 (UTC) I think I've managed to fix it so that the history text is unaffected. AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 19:01, August 21, 2014 (UTC) It's working, I'm glad we finally, truly, got rid of it. It was bugging me for a long time. — A (t • ) 19:15, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Tallon IV conflict Um, the deletion of the Tallon IV conflict wasn't necessary, thanks. I didn't get a chance to add anything to it except the title and starting paragraph and it was still under development, so it would've contained relevant information. It would give a detailed summary of the goings on on Tallon IV for those who were interested. Obviously you weren't so please don't interfere with it. There are many similar articles on other wikis such as the Dragon Ball Wiki, Halo Wiki and others detailing battles between two forces, even if one side is only one person or several. And yeah, it is a conflict. If not, then what is? It was a series of battles between Samus and the Pirates. The storming of Glacier One, destruction of Thardus, killing over a hundred Space Pirates, destroying their forces there enough to get them off the planet, killing the Elite Pirates, Phazon Elite and Omega Pirate, invasion of the Phazon Mines, destruction of the Orpheon, incapacitating Ridley, who for all we know was leading the Pirates at that point and the elimination of Phazon on the planet, ruining their plans. They also were trying to destroy Samus, so yes. It is a conflict. Btw, was planning on making articles like that on the others games too so yeah. Except for Metroid II and Hunters because those weren't so much conflicts where there were TWO INTELLIGENT forces clashing against each other. TheRealSupremeBooyah (talk) 18:57, August 22, 2014 (UTC) We already have a detailed summary of the events on Tallon IV, on the Metroid Prime article. The events of every other game in the series are also detailed, extensively, on their respective pages. There's no need for a separate article, since the information you were intending to convey would be exactly the same. Articles like the Aether incident exist because the events of that conflict extend outside of Samus Aran's involvement, and were named specifically in Corruption's lore as an event of in-universe importance- if the article was merely a summary of Samus Aran's actions in Metroid Prime 2, it would likely be deleted too. AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 19:17, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Extensively? There's still a lot more room for stuff that goes on in between MAJOR story points. I know that those pages exist. And what makes this wiki different that it can't have articles like this when others can? There's plenty of detail on their respective things. But they still have those articles. I guess it's less work for me in the end though so meh. TheRealSupremeBooyah (talk) 00:40, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Duplicate files Please be very careful when deleting what you believe to be duplicate images. Only having seen your most recent edits, I've noticed that you have deleted unique artwork variants. Please restore these and very carefully compare future "duplicates" in image editing software to determine if they are actually different, the same, or similar but at slightly different resolution. (In which case, we retain the high resolution image.) Thanks. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 11:44, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Which images are you referring to, specifically? I realize that not every image I've deleted is a pixel-perfect duplicate of the one I've replaced it with, but in every case I've been mindful of the quality of the image and the pages on which it was being used. The only one I can think of that was significantly different was the image of Dark Samus' conceptual designs in Prime 3; although it was of a higher resolution than the image I replaced it with, and was cropped to contain fewer designs than the other image, It was also extremely blurry. I'm fairly certain, based on comparing the two, that the image I deleted was only a blown-up, cropped version of the image i replaced it with, likely captured off a TV rather than ripped directly at native resolution. Since its only usage was in a gallery that already contained the higher-quality, uncropped version, I didn't see any reason it needed to be preserved. AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 13:58, August 23, 2014 (UTC) In this instance, I'm noticing the rare images of Andrew Jones work that are variations on the in-game concept art which are now deleted. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 14:08, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Ah. I was a little wary of deleting those, since you would naturally expect an artist's own portfolio to contain better quality versions than the games. However, when I compared them, the only differences I noted were that the Andrew Jones versions seemed to have had their contrast increased, which actually washed out some of the smaller details. Since they were also of a lower resolution than the in-game concepts, I assumed it would be acceptable to delete them. Were there more significant differences I missed? AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 14:21, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Don't recall and can't see thm any more. In any case, if the artist makes an edit or variant, that has a significance worth including here. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 01:48, August 26, 2014 (UTC) I've uploaded comparison images here and here. I'm all in favor of providing variant images if they communicate new information, but in this case I really don't see anything in the Andrew Jones images that isn't better provided in the concept art rips- if anything, they seem to contain less visible detail. AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 02:08, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Ah Thank you Amorphous Thank you for the reply! AmorphousBob, If i need anything i'll be sure to let you know ahead of time so you kinda know,Anyways Thanl you for letting me join the wiki. Kind Regards..Trainer Micah (talk) 00:04, October 2, 2014 (UTC) there is a sockpuppet on the wiki , thanx. MEGA13 (talk) 14:43, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Uh... You do realize you're asking me to block you, right? AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 15:51, October 17, 2014 (UTC) yes. im a sockpuppet of another user here. MEGA13 (talk) 16:05, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Just go with it Blob. — A (t • ) 16:59, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Naw Gellery test Follow here this link and see how the gallery holds up. — A (t • ) 19:22, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Looks pretty good, barring the scrollbox. Did you really need to use ShadyURL, though? :P AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 19:31, October 20, 2014 (UTC) :It's always helpful to identify to the tech-savvy and the... less so. Thanks, I was hoping the gallery not loading was only my internet. — A (t • ) 19:48, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Missing Sections? Hi, I am wondering if there is any specific sections in this wiki you find are missing, and would like to be created or added to. If I can get a few of these, I will get right on it, and I will create or build on to the best if my knowledge and ability. -- JustAnIng (talk) 18:52, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Well, most of the work I've been doing recently has involved replacing low-quality images with emulator screenshots, or digging through the game files to find unused data. Unfortunately, those are both difficult to do, so I'm not sure if you'd be able to help. Like a few others have said, the best way to keep abreast of what we're doing is probably to hang around in the IRC. I know you've popped in a few times to find it empty, but it is the way that I and most of the active editors communicate when we're around. AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 21:04, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I see... What image file locations are you looking through? Is it looking through game coding, or are you going through and making screenshots? I can do some coding, as in finding files, but I'm not sure if that's exactly what you are after. I honestly would be writing new content, although, most articles have already been completed to the best I could have done. I do want to figure out some more ways to contribute, so what are some good times to stick in IRC to pick up on needed articles? -- JustAnIng (talk) 21:10, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Administrator Position Offer Hello, I have a new Wiki up, and I would like to extend an offer for an administrator position. Although, before you make a decision, I would like a few questions answered: (Note: You must only answer these if you would like to accept the offer.) 1. How many Wikis are you an administrator or Beaurocrat on? Which ones? 2. Have you ever heard of or played http://www.unovarpg.com UnovaRPG? If so, how long? 3. How much knowledge do you have of Pokémon? (On a scale of 0 being nothing, 10 being practiacally everything) 4. Would you help build a Wiki? How much? 5. Are you willing to respect senority of certain Beaurocrats or administrators? Thank you for any input you provide, I trust your reputation, and would love to see you on my team! Regards, JustAnIng (talk) 19:55, November 24, 2014 (UTC) My Wiki: UnovaRPG :Sorry, but I've never heard of UNovaRPG, nor am I much of a Pokémon fan. I appreciate the offer, though! AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 20:00, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :That's okay! It was just a thought as I am going to have some friends joining me as administrators on this, although none of them are familiar or experienced with Wikia or being an admin. :Thank you for taking time to read this though! :JustAnIng (talk) 20:13, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism So, what was that edit all about..? That was like totally uncalled for. [[User:JustAnIng|''Just''AnIng]] (talk| ) 04:59, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :He's just a troll we've been combating over the last few days. He's insulting the important users on this wiki, using bastardizations of our names (e.g. RoybitchX, FatassLizard4). Ignore him apart from undoing his edits. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 05:02, December 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Some people... [[User:JustAnIng|''Just''AnIng]] (talk| ) 00:41, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Patrol and trusted I have a couple questions to ask. So: 1. Do the unpatrolled marks show up for regular users? 2. If so, are the edits just being patrolled in a really brief time, or am I in the trusted user group? This was just starting to confuse me. [[User:JustAnIng|''Just''AnIng]] (talk| ) 21:35, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :No, only members who can patrol edits will see whether edits have been patrolled. AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 21:54, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, makes more sense :P [[User:JustAnIng|''Just''AnIng]] (talk| ) 22:00, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Omega Ridley files Hello AmorphousBlob. A few weeks ago, RoyboyX mentioned to me that you possess the materials to open files and codes hidden within Metroid games. It was thanks to you, if I'm not mistaken, that you were able to get the Meta Ridley sound files to BaganSmashBros, the creator of an anticipated Ridley mod for Smash Bros Brawl. Recently, he had someone make a preview video of Ridley's current progress, and one of the noticeable comments is that he doesn't have enough differing roars. A specific roar could be heared over and over again everytime he attacked. BaganSmashBros has stated that he will implement the Meta Ridley sounds, along with the bits of Omega Ridley sounds I had managed to get for him. However, the ones I got for him were literally recorded off of my gameplay videos, in which I muted the music, and tried my best to just record Omega Ridley's roars. Ultimately, I got him around 5 good roars at best. What I was wondering, AmorphousBlob, is if you could extract the Omega Ridley sound files from Metroid Prime 3 (if it hasn't yet been done) and give them to BaganSmashBros, either at his forum, or I could direct him to the link you will have set up. That way, instead of having very few Omega Ridley roars, he'll have the entire set at his disposal. I thank you for your time and patience in reading this. I hope to hear from you (and thank you for your awesome contributions to this wikia).Latinlingo (talk) 07:42, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :I posted the Omega Ridley sound effects on Bagan's Reddit thread about two weeks ago, actually, and he did confirm that he'd gotten them. I hope he puts them to good use, the project looks awesome! AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 10:08, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :So you already gave them both Meta Ridley and Omega sound files? Thanks!Latinlingo (talk) 20:42, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Status Effects Good morning! In your opinion, are in the Metroid franchise enough "status" (like Rezbit virus, Phazon corruption and the visor-scrambling effect of EMP grenades) to enlist in a specific page? DerCreator (talk) 10:32, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :Considering their loose relation to each other, I'm not sure it would be a good idea to compile them into a single page. However, a subsection on the Visors page for visor-scrambling effects seems like a good idea. AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 01:20, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Spelling Hey, are words in articles such as "centre" and "colour" and the like meant for universal reading, or could these be considered incorrect spelling? I just want to make sure I don't change acceptable work. Thanks! [[User:JustAnIng|''Just''AnIng]] (talk| ) 16:24, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :Well, our Manual of Style makes no mention of regional spellings, so I think stuff like centre/center should probably just be left as-is. The only time where I could see it as an issue would be repeatedly alternating spellings within a single article. AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 01:20, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Licensing. Good to know, thanks! --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:00, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Affiliate? Hello, I'm StarFox0. The current administrator of the Arwingpedia, better known also as the Star Fox Wiki. I came to ask you if your wiki would be interested in affiliate with us. Simply by having some sort of affiliate template on your main page with our wiki's logo and link to it. And we'll do the same as shown on the bottom of our main page here. Where there are already two wikias that we are affiliated with, we have interest in affiliating with Wikitroid. Please message my talk page if you have interest in having an affiliate with us so we may help eachother. Thanks. 22:39, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Samus' Gender Quick info. Samus Aran had her main biography page changed to Samus having her gender put to the question on the sole blog post from The Mary Sue based on a dev who made a joke about Samus being a man. If information on Samus can be used from just about anything on this Wiki, than I over-stepped my bounds and apologize for wasting your time. 19:14, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, I'm aware of the reason for the edit, and I do think the noteworthiness of the "debate" is questionable. However, enough people have been curious or misinformed about the topic that I think a section on Samus' article may be useful for the time being. The issue does extend beyond the scope of Hirofumi Matsuoka's page, and I don't see a better place to put it than Samus' article. AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 23:11, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Help I screwed up something when connecting to Hexchat and now I can't get on the channel. Can you help? When I click the connect option and select freenode it says "opening new server" or something and then says cannot connect, maybe I mispelled it. You use Hexchat, right? Do you know how to fix it? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 05:11, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :I do use HexChat, but I haven't experienced that exact issue. Occasionally freenode does get stuck in a loop while connecting, and in that case I usually just close freenode in the sidebar, and then reopen it from the network list. If that still doesn't fix it, you may just want to remove freenode from your network list and re-enter it, to clear out any settings that might be screwed up. AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 12:40, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Gaming footer Hi, Bearborg! Would you be interested in having Metroid added to our gaming footers program? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 17:57, May 27, 2016 (UTC) The beautiful things you've done with css and templates Do you have a particular reference you pull from for constructing them? --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 03:33, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :If you're talking about the visual style, I kind of based it off the Federation Force website, particularly the hidden scan images. If you mean the code, I wrote it from scratch, albeit with a lot of googling to figure out CSS behavior. BearborgADMIN (talk) 03:44, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Btw, "The Great Poison" is Phazon. Maybe use a leviathan image? --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 03:54, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :I'm aware, but the image has to be landscape oriented in order to really fit the template. Leviathans are way too tall to work, but I might be able to figure out something more Phazon-y. BearborgADMIN (talk) 04:57, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Maybe zoom out the shot? Another option is the spores in Samus from MP3. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 05:53, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Phazon Suit in Fusion I can't find the video, but it shows Samus in the Phazon suit, and walking on the ceiling, it might show the spider ball but I can't remember.Pikmin theories (talk) 13:47, August 2, 2016 (UTC) It's mentioned in the List of unused stuff article.Pikmin theories (talk) 04:25, August 14, 2016 (UTC) 2000 video ◾The Fusion Suit appeared to have a black color scheme similar to the Phazon Suit, as well as an Echoes and Corruption-style visor. It also possessed an antenna on the right shoulder, and the Arm Cannon was moved to the left hand, with an alternate arm cannon on the other, with three hooks on it. This was a Grappling Beam that homed in on enemies.Pikmin theories (talk) 03:01, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Link to bosses MPFF Hey there, someone else is going to have to do the link to bosses in Metroid Prime Federation Force in the List of creatures in MPFF. I have been working on it for ten minutes now but I can't get the damn page to properly link to that list. At some point it treated the link as an external one.The Dutch Ghost (talk) 15:12, August 24, 2016 (UTC) AFK So, my laptop decided it didn't want to work anymore. I'm talking to you now via my bulky, graphically glitched, slow, shitty old laptop, that I didn't upgrade to Windows 10 and might not be able to now without paying. It will have to come out of retirement for now. I can still make edits to the wiki, but I won't be on IRC depending on how long it takes for my good laptop with the IRC client to get fixed, and it may not be without significant cost. Isn't money wonderful? My apologies for sounding bitchy, but I wanted to give you a heads up in case I'm not able to chat for a while. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 03:33, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Checking in Hi, haven't seen you for a week. I guess you're busy with school. I'm sure you know that the NX was finally revealed as the Nintendo Switch. All the rumors about it having cartridges, detachable controllers, a docking station and portable component, were true. Red Dead Redemption 2 is also confirmed and the trailer looks spectacular. Thursday October 20th was a good day for video games... I also wanted to bring your attention to http://nichegamer.com/2016/10/21/rumor-new-metroid-game-in-development-for-nintendo-switch/ A rumor only reported on this site that a new Metroid is in development for Switch. Not sure if this is credible since it's the only site carrying the rumor. But our girl could really be coming back to us! [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 18:38, October 22, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry about the prolonged absence- you're right, school has been keeping me really busy, so my interaction with Wikitroid has been limited to checking Recent Changes once a day or so. I did see the Switch announcement, though; I don't know if it can match the Wii, but it does look like this might put Nintendo back on par with the other big consoles. That rumor sounds pretty sketchy, but it does seem like Nintendo is trying to hit a more adult audience this time around. Considering the fan outcry for Metroid last gen, I do think it's very possible that they have one in the works for Switch. BearborgADMIN (talk) 23:16, October 22, 2016 (UTC) AMSR (Another Metroid Switch Rumor) YouTuber Studio Q has received information from a source, who claims that Nintendo will show off Metroid for Switch at E3 this year, along with some other stuff. Grain of salt, of course, but Q said his source has been right about everything so far. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l0qG7DmIUus [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 19:28, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :Hey, can you clear out the speedy deletion category? A bunch of replaced and duplicate files. Also, did you see the extra artwork for the failed Metroid comics pitch by Archie, and what are your thoughts? Imo the art is great and it had potential. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 07:48, June 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Speedy deletes are taken care of. I did see those pop up- I'm still not entirely sold on the idea of Archie comics handling Metroid, but I can't deny that some of the art was interesting. Particularly cool to see Samus's Prime armor show up amidst all the Other M designs. Bearborg (talk) 12:20, June 2, 2017 (UTC) What is this What is this? I feel uneasy lol. http://i.imgur.com/Jj2IRQt.jpg --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 05:36, June 15, 2017 (UTC) :...Huh. I don't think that's my fault- it looks like Wikia's middle gradient is somehow ending up on top of the page. Could you tell me what browser you're using? BearborgADMIN (talk) 05:47, June 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Microsoft Edge. There's also something you can barely see through the sliver of a window at the bottom of a page that seems to be the same size. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 05:51, June 15, 2017 (UTC) :::EDIT: oh i should probably click that. yeah that's what i'm talking about Regarding images to be used for wiki interface From the fanart policy: EDIT: Add Category:Wiki Images instead. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 05:51, June 16, 2017 (UTC) MP3 Ridley models comparison Hi Bearborg! Judging from the fact you posted the screencaps of Omega Ridley's model in the page's gallery, I assume you've got access to a program allowing you to rip models and such? If so, would it be possible, whenever you have time, to rip the model of Blue Ridley from Norion and place it next to Omega Ridley's model in order to see the size difference? A picture of their comparison would do nicely on the pages that touch upon this size inconsistency. Thank you for your patience in reading my request. Latinlingo (talk) 14:20, May 23, 2018 (UTC) :I do have model ripping tools, but Ridley's size is kind of a weird issue. Here's a comparison of his model sizes- the reason there are three is because he actually changes sizes during the same encounter. More specifically, he changes sizes when the game transitions from cutscene to gameplay. As Omega Ridley, his model is scaled to 100% size (smallest in the image) during cutscenes, but grows to 250% size (middle of the image) in gameplay. As "Blue" Meta Ridley, he's at 250% in cutscenes and then a whopping 450% (largest) in gameplay, probably cause he's so far away. I'm not sure there's any particularly succinct way to put that in an article though; the short version is just that Retro doesn't put much effort at all into keeping sizes consistent. BearborgADMIN (talk) 03:36, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Samus Returns soundtrack internal names Hi Bearborg. RoyboyX and I had a question for you, since you've previously datamined Samus Returns and therefore may be able to answer this one. Dystifyzer and gamemusicSTAR have both uploaded the Samus Returns soundtrack on YouTube, with each video titled according to the supposed internal names of the music files. Unfortunately, there are some discrepancies between the two playlists, making it unclear which one is more accurate to the actual file names of the songs. If you have a moment, could you please confirm whether Dystifyzer or gamemusicSTAR has the more accurate list of song names? Thanks! --PeabodySam (talk) 18:54, June 17, 2018 (UTC) :Seems like they've both taken some liberties- I'm not sure I'd say either one is more accurate. Here's the full list of tracks, though: boss_go.bcwav - 1:52 boss_mae_32.bcwav - 1:54 ele.bcwav - 1:15 event_jingle_placeholder.bcwav - 0:03 k_brinstra_0714.bcwav - 6:00 k_crateria99.bcwav - 3:15 k_matad_jinchozo.bcwav - 0:09 k_matad_result.bcwav - 2:53 k_ravacaves2_0916.bcwav - 4:31 m_allarea_a99.bcwav - 3:06 m_allarea_b99.bcwav - 3:47 m_area_indefinite01_99.bcwav - 4:04 m_area_tension02.bcwav - 3:30 m_area1_add1_03.bcwav - 2:18 m_area10_basic02.bcwav - 2:39 m_area2_add1_02.bcwav - 4:19 m_area2_basic02.bcwav - 3:52 m_area4_5_basic01.bcwav - 5:28 m_area6_basic01.bcwav - 2:37 m_area7_8_basic01.bcwav - 2:16 m_boss_alpha_mn.bcwav - 1:58 m_boss_alpha2_99.bcwav - 1:49 m_boss_arachnus03.bcwav - 1:54 m_boss_before99.bcwav - 1:00 m_boss_gamma04.bcwav - 2:21 m_boss_manic_miner_bot99.bcwav - 4:58 m_boss_manic_miner_chase99.bcwav - 1:44 m_boss_omega02.bcwav - 3:08 m_boss_queen02.bcwav - 4:04 m_boss_ridley_second99.bcwav - 2:31 m_boss_ridley_third99.bcwav - 3:28 m_boss_ridley01.bcwav - 2:34 m_boss_zeta06.bcwav - 3:03 m_chozo_gallery_las.bcwav - 0:42 m_met2_ancient_chozo_ruins_2_99.bcwav - 5:34 m_met2_ancient_chozo_ruins99.bcwav - 3:28 m_met2_caverns1_99.bcwav - 6:16 m_met2_caverns3_99.bcwav - 6:22 m_met2_caverns4_99.bcwav - 2:38 m_met2_metroid_hatching99.bcwav - 3:46 m_met2_metroidnest_10gentei99.bcwav - 5:37 m_movie_ending99.bcwav - 0:52 m_movie_ship_landing99.bcwav - 0:51 m_prologue99.bcwav - 2:01 m_select99.bcwav - 2:04 m_staffcredit99.bcwav - 3:50 m_title99.bcwav - 5:06 matad_jintojo_32728k.bcwav - 0:07 special_ability2_32.bcwav - 0:08 sphere_jingle_placeholder.bcwav - 0:07 t_m2_ancient_chozo_ruins_arr2_lp.bcwav - 3:01 t_m2_surface_arr1.bcwav - 3:16 t_matad_ambi06.bcwav - 6:52 t_matad_area01_damage.bcwav - 2:39 tank_jingle.bcwav - 0:05 :BearborgADMIN (talk) 19:37, June 17, 2018 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! This should be a big help. I'll go through the Samus Returns soundtrack pages we've already created and see what needs to be fixed. --PeabodySam (talk) 20:17, June 17, 2018 (UTC) A little request Greetings. First of all, I'd like to thank you once again for the Meta and Omega Ridley sounds you've provided me with. They were quite useful. Assuming you still have those, would you be so kind as to share their models as well? There is something I'd like to know regarding these two aside from their size. BaganSmashBros (talk) 20:35, July 9, 2018 (UTC) Name of crystal creature? The name of the image showing the large crystal creature in Unidentified SR388 lifeforms is Bug03.png. Is that the lifeform's actual filename, or just a conjectural one? I originally asked this on Talk:Unidentified SR388 lifeforms but didn't get an answer after 2 weeks. 10:58, August 20, 2018 (UTC) :Bug03 was conjectural- the actual internal names of the small and large crystal creatures are bugcrystal01 and bugcrystal02, respectively. BearborgADMIN (talk) 12:57, August 20, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks! 18:43, August 20, 2018 (UTC)